La Flor más hermosa del reino
by PATITO FANFICS
Summary: One Shot. Pequeña historia inspirada en este amor eterno. Todos humanos.


**Discalimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>LA FLOR MÁS HERMOSA<strong>** DEL REINO**

(Inspirado en un antiguo cuento chino)

—En su siguiente cumpleaños Edward deberá asumir el trono Esme y ni siquiera ha escogido a una de las doncellas para cortejarla— el Rey Carlisle caminaba de un lado al otro evidentemente preocupado por su hijo y por el futuro de su reino.

—Nuestro hijo sabrá encontrar a aquella que su corazón reconozca como su alma gemela mi amor. No te preocupes tanto— le contestó la reina Esme tratando de apaciguar al rey.

—Él necesita recordar que su deber es con nuestro pueblo, por ello debe casarse antes de ser rey—

Los reyes estaban preocupados, pues su joven y apuesto hijo no encontraba a aquella mujer digna de gobernar el imperio a su lado. Había muchas mujeres hermosas en la corte, que secretamente guardaban la esperanza de convertirse en la nueva reina. Pero el príncipe buscaba más que belleza exterior.

No muy lejos de allí, en las cocinas reales, Isabella, la hija de la cocinera, se esforzaba en ayudar a su madre, a pesar que no era su obligación.

—Bella, deja eso y ve a casa, tienes tarea— se quejaba Renée.

—La hice en la escuela, déjame quedarme un rato más— decía picando algunos vegetales, mientras vigilaba cerca de una de las ventanas, donde cada tarde miraba a lo lejos caminar al príncipe. Su madre la miró y sacudió la cabeza ¿Cuándo entendería su hija que no tenía ni siquiera una esperanza con el heredero al trono?

El príncipe Edward al no encontrar ninguna joven lo suficientemente inteligente y virtuosa, había consultado con todos los sabios del reino. El más anciano, le dio un consejo:

—Alteza, la mujer que busca no es fácil de hallar, pues las virtudes no florecen entre tanta maleza. Será necesario que usted ponga a prueba a todas las jovencitas del reino, en su esfuerzo y dedicación encontrará quien es digna de acompañarlo durante toda su vida.

Así el príncipe decidió convocar a todas las jóvenes del reino. Y todo mundo quedó intrigado ante el decreto real: "Cada muchacha del reino, sin importar su condición, que desee casarse con el príncipe, deberá presentarse el primer día del mes, a primera hora de la mañana, con una maceta llena de tierra"

Isabella, que no era como el resto, ni siquiera cuestionó tal edicto. Cerró los ojos complacida, esperando con ansias, el primer día del siguiente mes, en el que vería de cerca al príncipe.

—Bella, yo no quiero romper tus sueños linda, pero no te hagas tantas ilusiones, hay muchas niñas adineradas y hermosas— Renée sabía que habían cientos de doncellas de la nobleza, que tenían más opciones que su hija.

—Lo sé madre. Pero, yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo y si aún así no logro nada, al menos sabré que lo he intentado… y podré estar cerca del príncipe un momento— Bella se ruborizó al confesar tácitamente que amaba al príncipe.

Cientos de jóvenes de aglomeraron en la entrada del castillo aquel primer día del mes. Desde el día anterior muchas muchachas habían dormido en las puertas de la mansión real con la esperanza de ser las primeras, vestían espléndidamente y sonreían, dispuestas a luchar por la oportunidad que se les brindaba.

El príncipe y sus consejeros salieron a recibirlas y les anunciaron la prueba.

—Daré a cada una de ustedes una semilla— dijo el príncipe –Y dentro de tres meses, quien me traiga la flor más hermosa será la futura reina— y sin decir más fue colocando una semilla dentro de cada maceta que le presentaron. Al llegar a la maceta de Isabella por alguna extraña razón sus miradas se encontraron. Ella sintió que aquellos ojos podían traspasar su alma. Jamás lo había tenido tan cerca como ahora, había pasado horas escondida entre los setos fuera de la sala de música del palacio oyendo secretamente al príncipe tocar el piano. Lo había escuchado practicar su oratoria, disfrazada de mucama. Hasta había presenciado sus prácticas de arquería escondida entre los árboles. Pero jamás imaginó que sus ojos brillaran de esa forma tan peculiar.

Y en su pecho la esperanza creció. Pero ahora lo más importante era cuidar aquella semilla y hacerla crecer como su amor.

Había usado tierra de lo más profundo del bosque, donde todo brota. Pidió consejo a todos los jardineros reales y hasta a los campesinos sobre el cuidado de las plantas. Pasó un mes y nada brotó en su maceta a pesar de sus continuos cuidados.

Los padres de Isabella la miraban entristecidos. Otro mes pasó, la joven probó de todo pero aparte de hierbas ninguna planta crecía en su maceta. Y cada día sentía más lejano su sueño, aunque su amor por el príncipe crecía día a día.

Una noche antes de finalizar el tiempo establecido, Isabella lloró bajo la luna llena, usó sus lágrimas para regar aquella planta que no aparecía.

Se levantó temprano y como cada día corrió a mirar su maceta. Pero nada había ocurrido. A pesar de su esfuerzo y dedicación no pudo hacer que creciera la planta.

—Bella, sé que estás triste hija y no deberías presentarte en palacio con esa maceta vacía— le aconsejó su padre al verla vestida y con intenciones de salir.

—Sé que no tengo nada que mostrar padre. Pero aún así, debo ir— ella sabía que tal vez sería su última oportunidad de verlo, un último encuentro con su amado y no se lo perdería.

—Pero yo he visto muchas flores que si han crecido— como miembro de la guardia real, Charlie había tenido la oportunidad de mirar como florecían en otras macetas las flores que el príncipe había obsequiado.

—Lo sé padre. Pero… debo ir— al ver a su hija tan decidida, Charlie no pudo oponerse.

En el castillo menos de la mitad de las jóvenes que fueron la primera vez aparecieron. Todas volteaban a ver a Isabella pasar con su maceta vacía. Cada doncella llevaba una flor más hermosa que la otra, de los colores y las formas más variadas.

Entonces las trompetas anunciaron al príncipe y el corazón de Isabella saltó de gozo y también de tristeza. Se formó al final de la fila, lamentándose su suerte. Aquellas que no habían podido cultivar nada no habían venido al castillo a pasar semejante humillación. Sólo ella se había atrevido. ¿Le diría algo el príncipe? ¿Le hablaría de su falta de cuidado?

Esperó aterrada, mirando como el príncipe evaluaba cada flor a su paso. Sin decir palabra el heredero al trono avanzaba. Nadie sabía si tenía más oportunidades que las demás.

Por fin llegó el esperado momento, Edward observó la maceta vacía y luego volvió a posar su mirada en la de ella. Isabella se ruborizó, esperando algún gesto o palabra dura del príncipe.

Él no dijo nada. Como con las demás muchachas, se limitó a mirar la maceta nuevamente y caminó de vuelta hacia sus consejeros.

Uno de los cortesanos toma la palabra para anunciar el resultado.

—Damas presentes. Me complace anunciar que entre todas las doncellas del reino, el príncipe ha escogido a la señorita… Isabella, hija del sargento Charlie y la cocinera Renée.

Un murmullo general se apoderó de todas, las lenguas se soltaron y cada joven se quejó. ¿Cómo era posible que quien no había podido cuidar de una planta fuera a ser la reina? ¿Cómo podía aquella muchacha tan simple haber sido elegida?

Isabella no salía aún de su asombro. No podía creer lo que había oído. Debía haber algún error. Seguramente la estaban confundiendo.

Entonces el príncipe tomó la palabra para aclarar la razón de su elección:

—Después de mucho reflexionar y observar sus macetas, he descubierto a la mujer que ha de acompañarme por el resto de mis días— lentamente se acercó a Isabella y tomó su maceta de entre sus manos. Los dedos de ambos de tocaron y ella se sintió desfallecer.

—En esta maceta se ha cultivado la única flor que ha hecho digna a su portadora de ser la futura reina. La flor más hermosa del reino. La flor de la honradez. Ya que todas las semillas que entregué, eran estériles y no podían germinar— concluyó el príncipe.

Ninguna doncella observó tal decisión y nunca hubo quien dudara que la elección del príncipe fuera la correcta.

* * *

><p>Hola amiguitas, aquí les dejo un bonito cuento con enseñanza. Sé que ando un poco alejada del mundo fickero, tengo una buena razón para ello.<p>

Patito


End file.
